Persona 4: Extended Effort
by Ragna the knight of darkness
Summary: A year has passed Izanami was defeated and the truth of the fog was reviled and lifted. Yuu Narukami decided to stay in Inaba with the Dojimas instead of go home. Now a new kid arrives in Inaba from the city of Shibuya and on his first night there, he was thrown into the T.V and saved by the Investigation team. Now wielding a Persona of his own, Kohji must help solve the new case.


Sort of a A.U seires where Yuu decides to stay in Inaba instead of go home. This is a fanfic I adopted from my friend and mentor as he will be leaving soon so I'll be uploading his fics for him. I hope that I can make them as he wanted or at least good. Anyway enjoy.

This takes place in a new school year as everyone has gone up a grade.

Prelude: Meeting at Junes

I remember waking up just in time to see them defeat that thing and see turn back into me, well my form. Thats when reality snapped back to me and its words began to make since to me. I obviously pushed it away because I didn't want to hear the truths it said, I rejected myself and almost ended up paying the price for it. However, that isn't the case in front of me now as it sat there weakened and beaten. I smiled and accepted his words, telling him that "I am you and You are me, thats all there is to it." I felt as a huge burden was lifted off of me as I disappeared and saw a vague image of a reaper-esqe figure appear in front of my eyes as I fainted.

Two days later.

"Hey, you ok?" A orange haired kid asked me as I walked out of my classroom.

"Oh, yeah I guess. I still can't believe all that happened, thanks for rescuing me." I thanked, bowing in respect.

"It's no problem, we're just glad you're ok." The grey haired upperclassman asked me.

"Oh yeah thats right, you can now summon a persona now right? Maybe we could show you our hideout now." A girl bobbed brown hair chimed in, surprising everyone.

"Chie-senpai, are you sure that is a wise course of action. I mean we're still not sure if we can trust him enough." The one in the blue cap spoke, if I remember her name was Naoto Shirogane and she was a second year like me.

"Aw c'mon Naota, he doesn't seem to be all that bad. He looks cute too." Another girl with reddish-brown hair interjected, making me blush with her comment.

"Ummm, may I speak here please?" I meekly asked, somehow quieting the whole group. "If I may, can I please get all your names?"

"Sure, My name is Yuu Narukami, I'm a third year in class 3-2" The grey haired guy told me, I instantly bowed in respect to my senpai.

Next up the orange-brown haired boy told me his name. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura, I'm in the same class and grade as Narukami. Him and I get into some crazy stuff sometimes." Hanamura chuckled, nudging Narukami.

"I'm Chie Satonaka, unfortunatly I was put in a different class than those two so I can't keep them in check as much as I'd like. It's nice to meet you." Chie-senpai smiled, holding out her hand as I took the handshake.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane, like you I was saved and awakened my persona abilities by accepting myself. It's nice to make your aquantance." Shirogane-kun smiled formally.

"And I'm Rise Kujikawa. I'm glad we're in the same class, don't worry I'll show you all the ropes of the team and Yasogami High." The red-brown haired girl happily beamed. "Oh yeah, we need to introduce him to the others as well."

"Others? Oh yeah there were three more people with you if I remeber." I recalled, going back to that night.

"Yeah, they were Yukiko, Kanji and Teddie. Let's call them and tell them to meet up with us later on." Yuu-Senpai seemed to command at the team as everyone nodded. "Alright let's get going, we're going to need to hurry and have you tell us what you know."

"Y-yes sir." I nodded and gulped, following him out of the school.

"Oh yeah we forgot, what was your name? We were so caught with introductions I forgot to ask." Rise-chan asked me, running over to my side as we all walked.

"Oh it's Kohjiro Ryou, but I prefer Koh or Kohji if it's ok." I smiled, introducing myself. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise Kohji, I hope we can get along in the future." Narukami-senpai smiled to me.

As we walked I began to realize we were heading towards that megastore Junes and I instantly realized that they must meet up at Junes. I was skeptical and amazed that they picked such a place to meet up at but I didn't question it as we all got into the elevator to go to the roof. As the elevator stopped I realize that there were only three people up there waiting for us. A girl with jet black hair, a guy with bleach blonde hair and a bear were waiting for us. I gulped in anticipation as we stepped off and everyone took a seat, leaving me to stand like I was a presenter.

"Alright Kohji, tell us everything that you can remember." Narukami said to me, little did I know however. My explanation would spark something I never thought was real.

That was my first try at a Persona fanfic, I plan to try and incorparate SEES into this somehow if it'd fit as well as try to bring in some older terminology and stuff from the older persona games. Creative criticism, reviews and tips are appreciated.


End file.
